


Ring Around the Pine Tree

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Winter, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: Those little pokies will get you.





	Ring Around the Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [Ready...Aim...Fire!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151254) and [Golden Rays of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877382)
> 
> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Wednesday, December 19: needle, tree, topple

They were playing around the tree, something their daddy told them not to do or the pine tree needles would poke them and hurt their sensitive skin.

"One more time!" Little Joey shouted as he raced to run around an even larger tree.

His sister Sophie followed, but her little legs tripped her up and she fell into the decorated tree and it toppled over.

Sure enough, the needles poked her skin and she cried out.

Before she could get up, her daddy was there, scooping her up and kissing away her tears.

"It's okay. Just little pokes." Derek whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
